My Favorite
by Teh w4nd3r3r
Summary: A good trainer should maintain their favorite pokémon. Contains yaoi (male trainer x male pokémon). It's a one-shot so don't ask for updates.


**This one-shot was inspired by my own Adamant-natured flareon, Nate, who I refuse to give up on despite the data.**

**Contains a scene between two males (gasp!) of different species (double gasp!). You know the drill.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? Anyone with one-fourth of a brain can see how things work here.**** Enjoy...or not.**

* * *

The flareon hit the ground softly as he fell over from the foe's last attack.

"Nate, return!" I cried out, pointing his poké ball at him. The laser that shot out sent him into the device safely, and I whispered my gratitude for his efforts. Nate, despite his strength, was not built to take a lot of physical attacks. In this instance I underestimated my opponent, who had his pokémon use a physical Rock-type attack it normally would not have access to. I sighed, partially in defeat, as the prize money was transferred to the opposing trainer.

"You oughta get rid of that loser flareon of yours, Alex," the trainer sneered. "He's only gonna make you poor overnight." Her pokémon frowned at her trainer's lack of sportsmanship and returned to its ball on its own. I stayed silent; the battle was now a distant memory compared to the minute, out-of-place actions Nate did during it. "What? You've got nothing to say?"

"That battle...was actually a good thing," I finally replied. "I saw something I wouldn't have noticed otherwise." I smiled. "I wish you well."

"What?! You really are a graceful loser."She sighed and shook her head. "Why aren't you bawling your eyes out like a baby or calling shenanigans? You know what, I'm done. I'm not dealing with your 'nice loser' attitude anymore." She stormed off as I looked at Nate's poké ball.

* * *

I dropped my flareon off at the pokémon center and rented a room at the town's hotel. The walls in every room were soundproof and highly resistant to the elements, ensuring privacy for all guests. Once I got my hands on his poké ball again, I let him out in our room. I saw the same melancholy expression he had been wearing for a while, and quite frankly I was sick of it. Nate's state was making him react slower and making me uncomfortable. He looked down as he faced me, ears folded and tail between his shorts.

"Nate, you know I'm not one to prod," I began, "but I just can't take it anymore. Why are you so upset?"

The fox did not respond.

"Our last couple of battles have either been close scrapes or losses. What happened?" His persistent sad expression was making me become more desperate. "Did something happen during one of your nightly explorations?" He shook his head, telling me that his habitual forest walks had nothing to do with this.

"I don't know..." he lied. I frowned, seeing through his cheap ruse immediately.

"Nate, I'm your best friend. You can tell me whatever is on your mind." I dug my hands under his shirt and rubbed his muscled, red-furred chest. He growled happily in response. Before he could get too content, I stopped and stood up. He looked at me curiously as I grabbed three towels and stuffed them into my backpack. "Maybe a walk will get you to open up."

* * *

As we walked through a grotto, I noticed that he lagged behind, not even trying to keep up with me. I was growing concerned with his lack of effort and made an attempt to pry a reason out of him.

"Does this have to do with not finding a mate, Nate? If that's the case, I can..."

"No! No!" I looked at him and noticed his embarrassment. I probably shouldn't have said that, but at least he had a more active reaction to my words this time. I could definitely see some sort of desire in his eyes, but I could not fathom what it was about. "S-s-sorry, Master..."

"My name is Max." I looked ahead and smiled as we came upon the small stream I saw earlier. "Why don't we go for a swim?" I ran ahead and stopped just before the moonlit water.

"Master, you know that water and I don't mix!" he responded. I faced him and began to undress. Whatever follow-up statement he was going to say seemed to be interrupted as he watched me strip down to my waterproof underwear. I smirked as he shifted, obviously shocked at seeing his trainer in such a state.

"Well I can't be the only one hiding something under their shirt," I teased. "Perhaps you're tired and in desperate need of a massage. I've seen you take baths before." I stepped into the stream, shuddering at the coolness before settling in. "Come, relax with me. That's an order."

Nate seemed really eager to join me at first, for he reached for his shorts at first, but then he hesitated. The flareon seemed to be having an internal debate, judging by the reluctant expression he had. Finally, he sighed and stepped in completely nude. While I wanted him to keep his underwear on, I understood that he had to be comfortable for our time together, so I pushed my slight discomfort aside. Once the fox rested in the water, I moved closer to him.

"Nate, I want the truth. Why are you so glum? You can tell me anything, pal," I said. To hammer the point home, I rubbed my hands along his muscled chest. "You're awfully tense. Let me take care of that for you." He sighed in relief and closed his eyes as I worked away the knots in his chest. "Now remember, I don't do this for anyone, but you're my first best friend, so I'll make an exception." We made eye contact once more, and I felt the water actually heat up as we stared at each other. Nate's fur was always maintained as part of a habit he had when he was an eevee, and it seemed glossy thanks to the water and the moonlight.

"Your fur is so beautiful and soft, and it highlights your muscles so well," I complimented. "I've seen how other girls have stared at you, especially that nurse back at the Pokémon Center. It's a wonder none of them have worked up the courage to be with you." He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and brought me up to his face.

"It's now or never, and I can't take it anymore!" With that, he crashed his lips against mine and held me close. I was shocked at first, but I soon accepted the fox's kiss and returned it with equal passion. He lied me down on the grass and climbed on top, maintaining the kiss. When I opened my eyes, I noticed tears pouring out of his and onto my chest. After a minute, we broke the kiss.

"W-why are you crying, Nate?" He buried himself into my neck and licked it. The flareon then looked up at me as I wiped his tears. His fur dried off quickly thanks to his fire typing, and now some of that heat was flowing onto me.

"All this time," he spoke, voice becoming shaky, "I...I thought you were...you were going to release me because...I lose so much. I hate disappointing you, Master."

"Nonsense," I replied quickly. "The losses are my fault. I'm constantly overestimating your abilities, forgetting you're a glass cannon. If anything, you're the one who deserves better."

"...I love you. I don't care if this is wrong for some unknown reason. You've more than proved that my crush on you wasn't unfounded."

"I've always believed in you, Nate. We've gotten this far because you and I work so well together, and besides, we can't expect to win every battle. Don't worry about the money; I'm the richest guy in Sinnoh, and I never keep all of my money on me. I'll always support you..." With that I pulled the fire-type pokémon down and kissed him deeply. "No more tears on your cute face, okay?"


End file.
